Strange Connections
by Thayer
Summary: Lex is once again experimenting with the meteor rocks. his newest idea has just been set into motion and the lab rats are experiencing strange connections with each other. follows my favourite smallville episode but you have to read to find out which! R
1. Experiments

_DISCLAIMER - i don't own anything Smallville related, except for the less important ones like Anderson in this chapter..._

* * *

Lex looked down at the two teenagers in front of him. Both of them were unconscious and hooked up to a whole array of machines, one of which had a glowing green liquid contained within. As Lex watched, the boy's hand twitched. Lex raised his head and nodded to the group of scientists who hovered over the teens. The head scientist, an older man by the name of Anderson, walked over to the machine with the liquid meteor rock in it and flicked the switch on the side. He watched as the green liquid slid through two tubes that ran away from its origin and into the two teenager's veins, making sure that it was flowing steadily. Then he moved on.

Lex watched the procedure, understanding little but knowing what the end result would be. Or rather, what he hoped it would be. He watched the teens carefully, especially the boy. If he were to escape then there would be very little chance of getting him back.

Anderson walked over to Lex, carrying a clipboard in his hands and scribbling furiously as he walked. When he reached the billionaire, Anderson looked up from his work and faced the bald man. It was a struggle for him to not appear intimidated but somehow he managed.

"Vital signs are all normal, although you might be interested in knowing that the boy has not been previously exposed to the meteor rocks," Anderson began but stopped when he saw Lex frown.

"He's not a meteor freak?"

Anderson shook his head. "No sir, it would appear that he was born with this ability."

"Interesting," Lex muttered, deep in thought. "Continue."

The scientist lowered his head and continued to go over his reports.

"The boy is absorbing the rocks at an accelerated rate and it is pumping through his veins faster than we can keep track of. I've had one of the men slow down his intake until it was level with the girls…"

"And what of her progress?" Lex interrupted.

"Well her body seems to be trying to reject the rocks but due to the rate we're injecting her, the mutated cells within her can't keep up. We should be able to overcome her ability."

"Good," Lex turned away from the scientist and continued to study the two teens. "What is the chance of total success for this experiment?"

"Given the current statistics and the general health of these two, I'd have to estimate it at 87%. That might change if the voltage isn't enough or we haven't injected enough serum into them… there are many variables that could…"

"Anderson!" Lex said. "Will it be a success or not?"

The scientist swallowed, consulted his notes then nodded. "At the moment, it is a yes."

"Good. How long will it be before we're underway?" Lex asked.

"Going on how fast the serum is being spread through the boy's body, I'd say within the hour."

Lex smiled then turned and began walking towards the room's only door. "See that this experiment is a success because it's not just your job on the line here Anderson."

He disappeared through the door and Anderson was left to his experiment. He swallowed and walked back to join his team.

"Let's up the dosage for both of them, but make sure that it stays even between the two. We need to finish this as soon as possible."

The men around him did not question his decision; they just nodded and moved to do his bidding. Anderson walked over to the screen monitoring the teenager's vital signs, noting that the boy's brain activity was off the charts. He turned his head to check that he was definitely still unconscious, and then frowned when he found he still was. This boy was different and he wanted to study him, not just experiment on him.

"Sir, the levels have peaked. It's now or never," one of the scientists announced.

Excitement and trepidation flooded through Anderson as the moment arrived. He scanned the machines to ensure that all was as it should be before giving the okay to his men. One man walked over to the largest machine and quickly connected a series of electrical cords. He walked over to the boy and placed two electrode pads on his temples and one on his forehead. Then he moved on to do the same to the girl. Once done, he connected the two electrodes on the teenager's foreheads and then he returned to the large machine and glanced towards Anderson.

"Let's do this!" Anderson said.

The scientist nodded and flicked the switch. A whirring sounded and a low hum began to build. Every scientist in the room donned a set of specially designed sunglasses and watched as a sudden flash of electricity raced along the wire. It flowed into the electrode, causing the two subjects to jerk about in their bonds. Bright currents of green electricity surged between the two teens and then the scientist turned the machine off.

There was complete silence in the lab. Then…

"Did it work?" one of the scientists asked.

Anderson kept a carefully trained eye on the monitors showing the teenager's vital signs.

"We'll have to wait to find out. Unhook them from the machines and take them back to their rooms," Anderson said.

He watched silently as guards entered the room and removed the two teenagers, leaving behind two empty steel slabs.

* * *

_You should go ahead and guess who the two teenagers are! Good luck guessing! And please review!!_


	2. Effects

_ok this chapter follows a scene out of smallville pretty closely for a while but i don't lay claim to any of it except the stuff that's mine. there is a slight difference in the scene but that's just so it would work with my story._

**Disclaimer:** **The Smallville episodes are not mine.**

* * *

When Bart came to his head hurt abominably. It pounded against his skull making every noise seem twice as loud. His thoughts seemed to pile up, creating a huge and messy pile within his mind that, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sort through. Some of the words and emotions that pulsed through his head didn't even seem likely for him to be experiencing considering his current position. With a groan, Bart sat up and only then noticed where he was. He was sitting on a metal grid floor that was lit softly from beneath, while solid plastic walls surrounded him. Slowly he lifted himself off the floor, trying not to aggravate his thumping head.

"Morning sunshine," a familiar voice said.

To Bart in his cell, it sounded slightly distorted but there was no doubt whose voice it was. Bart turned his head and glared reproachfully at his captor. Lex Luthor simply stared back, unperturbed.

"I want a lawyer," Bart finally said.

Lex smiled. "And I want a ponytail. Disappointment abounds."

He stepped up to his prisoner's cell.

"Who do you work for?"

Bart smirked. "What you see is what you get Goldilocks."

Bart saw the two guards behind Lex raise their weapons threateningly but ignored them. Bullets were easy to outrun.

"You're a low level thief. Swiping corporate data isn't your style. Now tell me who you're working for and this won't have to get unpleasant," Lex said, his voice heavy with implications.

Bart stared at Lex for a moment then sighed.

"Alright, alright," he took a deep breath. "I work for a guy – called Mr Kissmybutt. Would you like me to introduce you?"

Lex grinned and reached into his coat. When his hand came out, it was clutching a remote in it. He pressed a button and the cover slid up revealing the buttons underneath. As Lex turned the remote on, the floor of Bart's cell brightened until it was glowing yellow. Bart glanced down at it, confused. His heart began to beat faster but he refused to show his apprehension while his mind worked overtime. He still couldn't get that feeling out of his mind, as though something foreign had wormed its way in and was trying to take over.

Bart returned his gaze to Lex, watching as the billionaire turned away.

"The floor of your cell has been outfitted with pressure plates designed to track movement," Lex paused and turned back to face Bart. "Stop in one place even for a millisecond after I activate them, and you fry."

He studied his prisoner for a moment. "Last chance."

Bart glanced down at the floor then back at Lex. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared defiantly at the man, hating him with all his being. He'd be damned if he was going to tell a Luthor anything, let alone one of the biggest secrets he knew. Oliver's life was worth more than anything Lex put him through.

Lex waved the remote then gave an almost-apologetic smile.

"Well maybe you'll feel more talkative when you get tired of running."

He paused for a second as though waiting for Bart to stop him, then his finger hit the button and the plates activated. Crackling blue electricity suddenly lit up the cell, the little electrons enjoying the conductive metal that they danced over. Pain lanced through Bart as the electricity reached him. He cried out as his muscles seized up and his mind buzzed. Thoughts and movement seemed impossible as the all-consuming agony coursed through him but, after what felt like hours, Bart managed to get his legs moving. On instinct his mind told his legs to move faster and faster until he felt the plates deactivate and he was moving at speeds often only reached in automated vehicles.

Lex watched in awe and satisfaction as Bart ran around and around in circles so he wouldn't be electrocuted. The boy had an incredible amount of willpower and he briefly wondered whose stubbornness was going to hold out longer. He'd been watching Bart Allen for a while now and knew the boy did what he wanted, when he wanted and didn't like it when other people told him to do otherwise.

As Lex turned and walked out of the room, he thought back to his experiment and silently hoped that it had been a success. It would be a great source of leverage if the boy proved to be difficult.

***

Arianna's dreams were random to say the least. They jumped from days spent swimming at Crater Lake, to dark rooms that had only a circle of dim lighting with barely a gap in between. Her most recent dream involved a boy – one she'd never seen before but had the strangest feeling that she'd known forever. He was dressed in a red hoodie and red jeans, a yellow lightning bolt streaking down the side of his pant legs. His hair was disheveled as though he'd only just woken up and his eyes were a steely grey that gave nothing away. With his arms crossed over his chest, he looked the picture of stubbornness.

He was talking to someone that Arianna couldn't see but the words that she was hearing didn't match up with the movements his lips were making. She listened carefully to the words she could hear.

_What the hell is going on? ... Like hell! Does he actually believe that I would tell him anything! ... I wonder how long they're going to be… Ollie will come and when he does, Luthor better watch his back because I'm going to be looking for some payback… Why does everything feel so strange? …_

Arianna frowned in her sleep as she the boy was electrocuted. She watched him cringe and then she cried out as the pain slammed into her mind. Her eyes flew open as the scream escaped her lips and she sat up, clutching at her head, trying desperately to get to the source of her agony.

Then, as quickly as it came, the pain was gone, receding into the past as though it had never happened. Breathing heavily and aware that she was covered in a glistening sheen of sweat, Arianna looked around her. A monitor was beeping at her side, keeping time with her fast-beating heart, and a row of computers sat along the left hand wall. She was lying on a hospital bed, the sheets coiled around her from her tossing and turning. As she studied her surrounds and tried to ascertain where she was, there was a soft hiss and then a door directly in front of her bed slid open.

Arianna's head whipped around and her eyes fell on Smallville's most famous man. Lex Luthor stood in the doorway, silently studying her with emotionless eyes. She sat still on her bed, awareness of her situation suddenly dawning on her. She was no longer the carefree teenager who had recently been exposed to the meteor rocks in the latest shower. No, that day had changed her and her life for good. Now she was a Luthor experiment, a test subject.

Slowly Lex walked over to her, the door closing behind him with another hiss. He stopped beside her bed.

"Arianna Beckett?" Lex said. It sounded like a question but Arianna knew that Lex already knew more than her name.

She didn't say anything, just waited for him to continue.

Lex smiled. "How's your brother?"

Arianna frowned and narrowed her eyes. Her older brother Logan was the only family that she had left and he had taken care of her after their parents had died in a car accident. She loved Logan more than anybody and she was not going to let a Luthor threaten him.

"He's fine. What do you want?"

Lex's eyes scrutinised her. "Not much for the small talk, are you?"

"Not when you've kidnapped me and proceed to threaten my brother," she replied. "Now tell me why I'm here."

A smirk played across Lex's face.

"Alright, you're here because you are dangerous. You have been affected by the meteor rocks and we believe that you have a special ability due to that exposure."

I scoffed. "Whatever. You do realise that kidnapping is illegal."

"Only for the poor my dear," Lex retorted. "And before you even bother, your brother won't be looking for you because he thinks that you're in Metropolis for a few months."

Arianna swallowed. Her head was thumping for some unknown reason and her pulse was slowly accelerating. She tried to control her breathing but it was becoming haggard and uneven. She turned her head away from Lex, hoping to hide her sudden exhaustion.

"How are you feeling Miss Beckett?" he asked.

She took a few deep breaths before replying. "Fine, not that you care."

Lex emitted a soft laugh.

"Oh but I do care Arianna because you are one of my most prized experiments. You won't be going anywhere any time soon so your health is of great importance to me. If you don't survive then I know not to try this experiment again, but if you're feeling completely normal then it obviously worked."

Arianna lowered her head again. She wasn't sure she understood what 'experiment' Lex was talking about but she sure wasn't feeling fine – not that she was going to admit that. She felt as though she was running a marathon, her sides aching and her legs burning. She tried to concentrate on calming herself but no matter what she did, nothing worked.

"I'll come back later," Lex suddenly announced, "when you're not so out of breath."

He walked swiftly out of the room, a knowing smile on his face. The door closed behind him, automatically locking as it resealed.

Arianna watched him leave, her chest rising and falling quickly. Why was she so exhausted? She wasn't even doing anything and yet her heart raced and her lungs struggled to inflate. What was going on? And did it have anything to do with this experiment that Lex had performed?

* * *

_Please review!_


	3. Plans

_Thank you for reviewing celticgothhardy! you're great for inspiration!_

**DISCLAIMER - i don't own Smallville or its characters.... :(**

* * *

It had barely been one day since Bart had woken in his cell. Lex had not returned since activating the pressure plates on the floor of his cell, so Bart was still running. He was exhausted and he could feel blood trickling from his nose. His lungs were burning as he sucked in air and his chest heaved, but he kept running. He would prefer exhaustion over death any day and if he stopped, he knew he'd be electrocuted.

Bowing his head, Bart kept running, watching his feet as they pounded the metal floor. He knew he wasn't going as fast as he normally could but for some reason, he couldn't get his legs to go any faster. It wasn't that he was getting tired – his speed had never really been affected by how weary he got – but it felt like a part of his mind that was linked with his speed had fallen asleep. But regardless of his fatigue, Bart kept pushing himself, fearing what would happen if he stopped.

***

Lex had been watching the two teenagers carefully throughout the day, his excitement growing by the second. It seemed that the longer he kept the boy running, the more exhausted the girl became. To Lex, it appeared that his experiment had been a complete success.

As the billionaire stood in front of the main super computer, his emotionless eyes studied the boy's vital signs. Bart's heartbeat had been steadily rising – as was to be expected – but his speed was slowing. The initial drop in his speed had happened only moments after the girl fell unconscious. She'd been struggling for breath and fighting exhaustion for two hours before succumbing to its tempting embrace and now, as Arianna slept, the boy slowed. At first, it had been a gradual decline but now, nearly twelve hours later, Bart's speed was down in the hundreds. If he kept slowing, he would be electrocuted for staying in one place for too long.

Lex glanced briefly at the cameras trained on his two experiments. Arianna was lying in her hospital bed, a breathing apparatus covering her mouth and nose, helping her body with the breathing process. The heart monitor was beeping softly, steadily in the background – the only sounds in the room artificial ones.

He turned his gaze back to Bart. This boy was the most intriguing person he'd met, apart from Clark Kent himself. He hadn't been affected by the meteor rock and yet he had abilities – abilities which proved to be very handy indeed. The billionaire watched Bart for a few seconds more and then reached into his pocket for his phone.

He punched in a number and waited patiently for the man on the other end to pick up.

"Anderson, I need you to keep an eye on the Allen kid. I have other business to attend to but make sure he doesn't die – in fact, don't even let him be electrocuted," Lex ordered.

Anderson confirmed his understanding and Lex hung up. Then he turned and walked away.

***

Clark faced Oliver, anger boiling inside him. How could he have let this happen? Bart was just a kid – he should be in school enjoying the carefree lifestyle of a teenager! But no, Oliver had gotten him involved in his fanciful dreams of justice, ripping away any chance that Bart had of a normal life.

"How did this happen?" Clark demanded.

Oliver sighed and walked across the room so he could face the tall superhero.

"Clark, I already know that you don't approve of Bart joining my team but it was his decision and I didn't force him into anything. You should know that making Bart do anything he doesn't want to is near impossible and changing his mind is just as difficult…"

"I don't care what excuses you have Oliver!" Clark interrupted. "You shouldn't have even let him know that you're the Green Arrow."

"Look, I know all this already okay? And I regret my decision but I can't change it now. We just need to focus on getting him back for the moment – we can argue this case at another time when Bart is not in a life or death situation," Oliver replied.

Clark ground his teeth but Oliver's logic hit home. They shouldn't be arguing over how Bart had gotten into his situation, but rather how to get him out. He swallowed down his anger and released a deep breath.

"Do you have any idea where to start looking?" he asked.

Oliver studied Clark's face for a few seconds then walked up the three steps to where he kept his computers. He sighed as he remembered Bart's name for it – his throne room, a pun no doubt originated from his last name.

"AC and Victor have been working hard to find any 33.1 facilities in this area, but so far they've come up with nothing. I haven't had much luck either but I have narrowed the location down considerably."

Clark cocked his head to one side, awaiting further explanation. Oliver pulled out a remote from in his drawer and came back to stand next to Clark. He held the remote up in front of a hidden sensor and pressed the red power button. A television screen lowered from a compartment in the roof, stopping just above Clark's six foot frame. They both had to lift their heads to examine what was shown on the screen.

It was a video surveillance tape of a well-known Luthor Corp warehouse. Its expansive grounds were bordered by vicious looking fences and the entire ground was patrolled regularly by guards with dogs and guns.

"Where did you get this?" Clark asked.

Oliver smiled. "Queen Industries has many satellites that are constantly passing over the Smallville/Metropolis area. I like to keep an eye on the locals, just in case. Now watch."

Oliver hit another button on the remote and the tape began to move at a faster pace. Clark stared carefully at the screen, not blinking incase he missed something vital, although he was positive that Oliver would point it out when it happened. But after watching an entire days worth of surveillance and not seeing anything suspicious, Clark began to get confused and annoyed.

"What was I supposed to see?" the Kryptonian demanded after Oliver had pressed stop, allowing the screen to turn black again.

A small, knowing grin tugged at Oliver's lips and he raised an eyebrow.

"The wonderful and all-powerful Clark Kent didn't see anything, did he?" he said. Clark scowled at him, not in the mood.

"Well neither did I."

Clark frowned. Did he hear right? "I'm sorry?"

"There was nothing on the surveillance tape to suggest that Bart was even removed from the area. No cars, trucks or vans left the compound and I didn't see anybody carrying a teenager's body over their shoulder as they swapped shifts. So unless you see a way for Luthor to get Bart out of that compound, then I'm sticking with my theory on this one. Bart's still in there and we will rescue him," Oliver announced.

Clark took a moment to think about Oliver's theory. If he was right then it would be very careless on Lex's behalf to house a kidnapped teen in the same place he was found, but if he was wrong then Lex had more tricks up his sleeve then Clark liked to believe.

"Alright, let's get moving," Clark declared.

Oliver smiled and nodded appreciatively. "I'll get in touch with Victor and AC; we're going to need them."

* * *

_Ok, so you should let me know whose perspective you like hearing about the most - Bart, Lex, Arianna or Clark/Oliver. that way i can adjust the story so it's not all over the place and from three different people's POV... and please let me know if any one isn't sounding right! thanks... reviews are great!_


	4. Rescue

Clark and Oliver walked silently down the corridor, their footsteps making no sound on the floor. After waiting almost half an hour for a guard to enter through one of the five entrances, they were finally inside. Clark was apprehensive – he didn't know what to expect from this facility and so his fear for Bart's wellbeing had risen considerably. Oliver walked beside him, his emotions well hidden. Clark knew that he was just as nervous and scared as he was.

They rounded a corner and Clark instantly through his hand out in front of Oliver to stop him. He pushed him backwards, back behind the corner and motioned for him to be quiet. Two guards had been patrolling the corridor, guns slung over their shoulders.

Oliver looked at him questioningly.

"Guards," Clark answered softly.

Oliver nodded and began to reach over his shoulder for an arrow. Clark frowned at him and grabbed his friend's arm. He shook his head and turned to face the wall. His eyes narrowed and he focused on the wall. Within seconds he could see through the brick and mortar and into the room beyond. A body was lying on the bed, motionless.

"He's not down there anyway," Clark whispered.

He pointed in the opposite direction and Oliver moved off. They walked back the way they came and chose a different path. As they passed closed doors, Clark would pause for a second and scan the insides, searching desperately for Bart's familiar bone structure. They were getting nowhere fast until there was a crackle over their earpieces.

"_Cyborg to Green Arrow and Boy Scout. We've got what we came for."_

Clark glanced at Oliver, who smiled. "_Excellent work, now get out of here. Boy Scout and I won't be too much longer. Get back to base and be careful. Green Arrow out."_

"We're not leaving until we have Bart," Clark said firmly.

Oliver gave him a funny look and turned away. "Let's hurry up."

As they were walking towards the next corridor, Oliver spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He looked up in time to see Lex Luthor disappear deeper into the facility. The anger and hatred that Oliver had been repressing ever since learning of Bart's kidnapping suddenly boiled up to the surface, burning intensely.

Clark was confused when he saw Oliver's pace suddenly pick up. Shrugging it off, he followed, keeping up with his friend without a trouble. When they stepped into the next corridor, Oliver immediately turned to face left, his gaze scrutinizing the hallway. Clark glanced briefly in that direction but when he didn't see any doors, he turned his attention to the opposite direction. That corridor didn't go very far, a door marking the end only five meters down.

Clark didn't want to raise his hopes that this would be _the_ door, but at the moment he was feeling pretty doubtful and his hope rose within him regardless of his wariness. He squinted at the door and gasped.

"Oliver!" he hissed, grabbing his friend by the arm without moving his eyes from the door.

Oliver clenched his teeth as Clark's fingers dug into his arm. "Losing circulation here Boy Scout! And it's Green Arrow, remember?"

The Krypton ignored him. "Bart's in there."

Oliver stepped up to inspect the door. "Are you sure?"

"A hundred percent positive," he replied.

An awful smile crept across Oliver's face. "Get him out of here; I have something else to take care of first."

Clark was no idiot. "Ollie…"

"Get Bart out of here Clark, you don't know what he's going through right now and it could be getting worse the longer you stand here and talk."

Clark frowned but his heart knew that Oliver was right. He would never forgive himself if something horrible happened to Bart because he'd taken the time to argue with Oliver.

"Don't do anything you'll regret," Clark muttered.

Oliver just grinned and ran off; following the direction he'd seen Lex disappear. Clark sighed as he watched him run but then returned his mind to the task at hand. Rescuing Bart.

***

Bart's breathing was now shallow and frantic. His limbs were becoming lethargic and his head felt clogged. He was becoming terrified that at any second the electrical currents would activate and fry him. He tried to keep pushing his body but after more than a day of nonstop running, without food or drink, he had reached his limit.

His legs slowed and suddenly he tripped, the toe of his shoe getting momentarily caught in the metal mesh of the floor. For a few timeless seconds, all Bart felt was air rushing past him then something hard slammed into his body. He heard plastic breaking and warm strong arms wrap around him protectively.

In the blink of an eye, he was sitting on the ground. His legs felt like they were buzzing, blood pumping through them at accelerated rates. Bart looked up and smiled at his rescuer. Clark Kent wore his usual blue jacket with a red flannel shirt underneath and the ever-present jeans coupled with work boots – an unsurprising clothing choice for the typical farm boy.

Bart opened his mouth to say thanks but a thin trickle of blood slid towards his lip and, distracted, he wiped it away with his shoulder.

"You're welcome," Clark muttered with a smile, knowing what the teen was going to say. "Come on, we have to get out of here. Oliver's gone looking for Lex and I have a bad feeling that he's not going to enjoy Ollie's visit."

Bart nodded as Clark stood and offered him a hand up. Bart gripped his hand and pulled himself up. Almost immediately after releasing the steadying hand, he staggered and nearly fell. Clark caught him around the waist, his eyes filled with concern and a small frown on his lips.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked.

Bart swallowed and nodded. With an immense effort, he got his legs working, forcing them to take one step then another. He felt Clark's protective presence hovering beside him as they made their way out of the room. As he walked, Bart could feel his breathing returning to normal more quickly than he had expected and the strength returned to his legs. That part in his brain that had switched off due to exhaustion was back in business, working as good as new, if not a close semblance to it.

Clark watched him in silence for a few seconds before moving off. Bart followed, distracted by the unfamiliar presence in his mind. That consuming fire of emotions was back and it threatened to engulf him.

"Bart!"

His head shot up, eyes wide in surprise. Clark was staring at him shrewdly.

"What?"

"I said, can you to super speed?" Clark repeated.

Bart thought for a second, the cogs in his mind moving almost as fast as his legs when he ran. Memories flashed through his head, reminding him of the lethargic feeling he'd experienced and the uncharacteristic exhaustion.

"Yeah, but there's something I have to do first," Bart replied.

"Bart, we don't have time…"

Bart glared at his giant friend. "We will make the time."

Clark was taken aback but he didn't show it. While the kid did have tendencies to be impulsive, he had never been aggressive about it. What was so important that he would risk being recaptured, this time taking Clark with him?


	5. Meetings

_Thanks for the reviews and interest! A special thanks to celticgothhardy and also just saying that the start of this chapter also follows pretty closely to what happened in the episode… Don't worry though, soon it will be branching out and away from the Justice episode._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Smallville._

* * *

Lex listened to the voice on the other end of the phone, fury rising in him. He rounded another corner, still listening intently. Apparently the Allen kid had escaped with the help of his friend Green Arrow. He didn't know how Arrow had figured out where Bart was or how he'd managed to get the kid out of his cell, but at that moment he didn't particularly care either. He just wanted the kid back. He was the most valuable experiment Lex had ever conducted – there was no way he was just going to let him disappear.

"I don't care! Just get everyone – this is top priority…" Lex listened for a second before sighing. His team was so incompetent. "I'm going there now, meet me in two minutes."

He hung up, putting his phone back into his jacket pocket. Why was every bumbling buffoon who passed through his door hired as security? He would have to have a word with his recruitment staff about this.

It was as he was walking along in silence that he felt it, the tickling on the back of his neck, the heat building in his ears. Someone was watching him. Lex slowed and finally stopped. He turned slowly and saw his pursuer. He hadn't tried to hide, telling Lex that he'd wanted him to know that he was there. An arrow was already in his bow, although he hadn't drawn yet.

"You!" Lex hissed.

Green Arrow smiled. "I'm glad you remember me."

Lex narrowed his eyes and squared his shoulders, determined not to look cowed in any way.

"A bit hard not to. The last time we met, you put an arrow through my chest," Lex said.

"And you put a bullet in mine," Oliver retorted. "Bygones?"

Lex snarled. "Go to hell!"

In a swift move that Lex only just saw, Oliver had the bow up and levelled, the string pulled back to the corner of his mouth.

"You first!"

Oliver only took one second to aim, the next he used to release. The steel-tipped arrowhead sliced through the air. As the arrow shot across the corridor, Lex turned his head just slightly and Oliver almost hissed in anger. The sharp tip cut a perfectly straight line across Lex's cheek, bringing forth a trickle of blood. The arrow landed with a dull thud into an air duct behind the billionaire.

Both men paused for a second, a faint hissing sound coming from the punctured air duct behind Lex. Then Green Arrow raised a hand to his Bluetooth earpiece and listened in silence. Slowly he raised his eyes until they met Lex's. Lex stared at him briefly, and then lifted a hand to wipe away the blood on his face. He glanced down at his red-stained fingers before looking back up towards the Green Arrow. Only to find him gone.

With an angry growl, Lex reached into his jacket again, his phone in his hand once more. He hit speed dial and moved off, almost jogging in his hurry. An answering machine picked up and Lex snapped his phone shut in anger. He navigated the corridors as quickly as he could. There was a strange feeling in his stomach, like acid was burning away at his insides. Something was wrong – not the normal toast burning wrong, but the house burning down wrong.

***

"No! You can't go down there Bart, there are guards. Ollie and I nearly ran into them before…"

Bart didn't listen to Clark as he raced down yet another corridor. He was following an instinct that he didn't understand but trusted beyond doubt. Something important waited for him and it waited just around this corner, buried behind the walls of steel.

Without a thought Bart ploughed around the corner, taking out one of the guards before he'd even realised anyone was there. Bart used his momentum to spin onto the next guard, grabbing the man's gun out of his grip and flung it across the hall. Within a second, all three guards were on the ground unconscious.

Clark watched the teenager, frightened by the intense determination behind Bart's actions. He had never seen him like this before. What could be this important?

Bart instantly moved to the door, his hand twisting and turning the doorknob. But no matter how hard he tried, Bart couldn't get the handle to turn more than a few millimetres to either side. He dashed back to the guards and began riffling through their pockets, searching for a key.

"Hey Stretch, a little help over here!" he called.

Clark walked over to the door and took it in his hand. With one small twist of his wrist the knob crumbled and the locking mechanism within the metal door broke. He pushed the door open with his foot and turned his head to find Bart already standing. He blinked and then Bart was gone. He felt the air whoosh past his body as Bart ran into the room. Clark faced the room again and stepped inside.

He nearly bumped into Bart, who had stopped, frozen, just inside the doorway.

"What is it…?" Clark trailed off as he followed Bart's gaze.

Lying propped up on a hospital bed was a girl, no older than Bart. She had cream coloured skin that looked incredibly smooth and soft, contrasted by hair as black as pitch. Bart stared in fascination at the unconscious girl – she was beautiful! He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. For the first time in his life, Bart Allen was speechless.

Clark appraised the girl quickly before returning his attention to Bart. The kid was just staring at the girl, his grey eyes sparkling with a sudden and bright light, as though he had just discovered the best and only reason to live. In that moment, Clark knew that this girl was the reason for Bart's strange actions, although why he felt connected to this girl was beyond him as was how Bart knew where she'd be.

"Bart we have to get out of here," Clark reminded the speedster but he wasn't listening.

Bart walked slowly over to the bed and reached out to the girl, placing his hand gently on her forehead. He didn't really know what he was doing – that instinct was still driving him and all he could do was follow. The moment his skin touched hers, an odd tingling sensation ran through his body, starting in his fingertips and ending in his mind. It was as though a current had passed through him, alerting every nerve in his body and awakening his senses. His hearing and eyesight heightened and suddenly Bart was seeing and hearing everything with a new clarity.

He could hear a slow, steady beating that was getting stronger as the seconds ticked by silently. As he stared down at the girl, his fascination and curiosity growing, Bart saw her eyelids flutter and then they opened. Bright green orbs gazed back at him, burning with the same emotions that he felt.

She smiled gently, tentatively.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

Bart grinned, snatching his hand back. His heightened sense disappeared as suddenly as they appeared but that strange connection was still there. He could still feel the emotions that didn't belong to him and he was beginning to get an idea as to what was going on. It was a crazy thought but it was no crazier than some of the other thoughts he'd had. Was it possible that he could feel every emotion that this girl felt?

"Bart, we're leaving now!" Clark suddenly demanded from the doorway.

He didn't let his eyes leave the girl's face, enjoying her simple beauty. "I'll need your help. Even though my biceps are incredibly developed and muscular, I'm not going to be able to carry her out of here and run at the same time."

He heard Clark sigh in exasperation but that just made his smile widen. Then he felt the farm boy brush past him and suddenly he was there, ripping the wires and tubes away from the girl's body and lifting her from the bed.

Bart continued to stare at the girl for a few more moments until Clark began walking away. Quickly, so as not to loose them, Bart followed.

'_Green Arrow to Boy Scout, what is your status?'_

Clark glanced back to Bart, a question in his eyes. Bart looked fleetingly away from the girl in time to catch his stare and sighed as he understood his meaning.

'_Boy Scout has his hands full at the moment_,' Bart replied, not entirely sure what codename they'd given him.

'_Impulse?'_

Bart couldn't be sure but he thought he detected a hint of relief in the billionaire's voice. And what kind of codename was Impulse anyway? He thought, they could have called me Lightning Bolt Guy or something less suggestive! He sighed but decided to ignore it for the moment.

'_The one and only! We're heading for the rendezvous point now but just for the heads up we have a DID with us.'_

'_DID?'_

Bart smirked as he turned his eyes back to the girl in Clark's arms. Her eyes were closed again and her chest was rising and falling evenly.

'_Damsel In Distress.'_

'_Of course! Boy Scout is ever the hero…'_

'_Actually this one was entirely my rescue, except that he's doing all the heavy lifting… but apart from that, it was all me!'_

'_Well good job kid but now I need you to get out alive.'_

Bart nodded as though Oliver could see him. _'Easy done!'_

Clark groaned beside him. "Please don't jinx us! We need all the luck we can get."

Bart shrugged and moved so quickly and so suddenly that Clark nearly ran into him as the boy stopped in front of him.

"Race you?" he queried.

Clark rolled his eyes. Bart was still very much a teenager. But then, Clark reasoned, so am I. He grinned.

"Do you need a head start?" he joked. They both knew Bart was the fastest of the pair.

Bart smirked, "Will you need a walking frame?"

He laughed and suddenly he was gone in a blur of red. Clark's instincts took over and despite having to carry a teenage girl in his arms, took off after Bart as though he had no burden at all.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! It will help me to know what you'd like more of like action or whatever!! So pretty please review! Thank you!_


	6. Explanations

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own anything.**

_Sorry it's been a while… but anyways enjoy!_

* * *

Bart sat restlessly on the edge of the hospital bed. His feet didn't quite touch the ground, so he was swinging them backwards and forwards in an effort to distract himself. Oliver stood beside him, watching as a private doctor checked his young friend over.

"Bart, sit still," Oliver ordered as he saw the doctor frown in annoyance.

Bart threw his head back and groaned. "I'm bored Ollie!"

The billionaire smirked but placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Just hold on for a few more minutes."

Bart sighed and did his best to obey. As the doctor continued his examination, Bart's head began to pound. He rubbed his temple subconsciously.

"Physically he's fine," the Doctor announced suddenly, placing his stethoscope around his neck. "But I would like to further study his mental physiology if that's okay with you. From what I've gathered already Bart's mental capacity has doubled since the last time he came in for a checkup."

"So you're saying I'm smarter now?" Bart quipped.

The doctor just shook his head, oblivious to the joke. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all. It simply looks as though you brain's capacity has doubled."

Bart stared at the man blankly for a few seconds. "So… I'm not smarter?"

"Bart, just be quiet for a minute would you?" Oliver ordered.

The kid stared reproachfully at his friend before rolling his eyes and jumping down off the hospital bed. Oliver, who had turned to continue his conversation with the doctor, caught the movement in the corner of his eye.

"Bart don't you dare…!"

But it was too late. The speedster was gone. The billionaire sighed, shaking his head. Slowly he returned his attention to the doctor. He smiled politely and motioned for the flustered doctor to continue.

"Sir, I've never seen anything like this before – and I've seen quite a lot," the doctor stated. "The boy's brain now houses two separate and very distinct brainwaves. You might be able to equate it to hearing the heartbeat of twins within the womb of the mother."

"So Bart is sharing his brain with someone else?" Oliver clarified. What the hell had Lex done this time?

The doctor nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so."

"Do you know how in depth this connection is?"

"The boy showed abnormally strong brain activity while he was sleeping, as though he was not sleeping at all but apart from that everything was normal. Well normal by his standards. I couldn't say with any certainty how badly damaged Bart's brain is, not without running a few more tests."

"Well do you at least know who he's got bunking in there with him?" Ollie demanded.

Again the doctor shook his head. "Only Bart knows the answer to that - and obviously the person who is in there with him."

The doctor turned back to his medical charts and began cleaning everything up. Oliver began walking out of the infirmary, his thoughts far away. He had a suspicion as to who was sharing his ward's mind but he wanted to confirm his thoughts before he did anything. No point in getting it wrong.

Oliver glanced up, a course of action chosen. Now all he had to do was find Bart.

***

Bart hovered at the end of the queen sized bed. He wasn't sure that he should be in here but every fibre in his being was yelling at him not to move. With curious eyes, Bart stared at the girl who lay sleeping in the comfortable bed. She was very pretty but there was more to his attraction to her, he was positive.

Suddenly his heart rate sped up as he saw her roll over and sits up. She stared around her groggily, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Bart watched in silence, unaware that he was holding his breath. Finally she saw him and her brilliant green eyes widened.

"I know you," she murmured, her face thoughtful.

Bart just stared, feeling like an idiot. His cheeks flushed as she narrowed her eyes.

"You were in my dreams," she said.

Bart swallowed and walked slowly around the bed, never looking away from the girl's face. She was nodding to herself now, a small grin of satisfaction playing on his lips.

"Yes and you rescued me. I'm not sure where we were but you rescued me…" the girl stared at him, suddenly very serious. "You could move faster than a bullet – all I saw was a blur."

Finally Bart found his voice. "It was a dream."

The girl's eyes scrutinised him. Bart did his best to keep his face innocent but it suddenly got harder when he felt suddenly lightheaded. He absently massaged his temples, sitting himself down beside the girl on the bed.

"I'm Arianna," she announced, holding out her hand.

Bart reached for it. "Bart."

As soon as their fingers touched, a sparkle of golden energy jumped between them and Bart was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions and senses. Once again, he found his senses had heightened to extraordinary levels but now he could feel other things too. He was feeling suddenly anxious about someone called Logan, confused as to where he was and what was happening but he also felt strangely safe – for a reason even he couldn't figure out.

He pulled his hand away from Arianna's and glared at her.

"What was that?" he demanded.

The girl appeared as shocked as he was. She was staring at her hand as though it had grown another finger. At the sound of Bart's voice, she turned her confused eyes to him.

"I have no idea," she whispered hoarsely.

Bart peered at her closely. This girl was special to him, although he had no idea why. For some reason whenever he was around her he always felt more energized but whenever he touched her, he received an electrical shock and was bombarded with emotions that weren't his own.

"You two were the subjects for one of Lex's experiments."

The voice came from the door and both teens spun to see Oliver standing in the doorway. He entered and stood before them. Then stared at him in silence, both awaiting elaboration.

"He has been searching for Bart for months now but when he finally caught you, he couldn't help but run one of his famous experimentations. I honestly don't know how you got to be there," he said as he looked at Arianna. She shrugged, motioning for him to continue. Bart felt a small tremor run through him but ignored it, knowing it wasn't his own. "He refined the meteor rocks and somehow managed to harness enough electrical energy to create a volt powerful. He put the two together; I believe out of pure curiosity and was waiting to see what it had actually done to the two of you. But, luckily, we got to you first and stopped him from finding out the results."

"Which are?" Arianna demanded.

Oliver glanced between us, "You're minds are linked and very intricately too. The doctor told me that you seem to share a part of Bart's brain and if we studied your mind, I think we'd find a similar situation. I'm not sure what the link will enable you to do so I think it's best if we keep you here in the mansion until we know your limits and hopefully find a cure. Is that all right?"

Bart nodded slowly, still trying to process everything. He would be staying in the mansion anyway so it was no skin off his nose. Oliver turned to Arianna.

"Do I need to let your parents know you're okay or anything?" he asked carefully.

She shook her head silently. Bart once again felt that tremor run through him and he finally returned his gaze to Arianna. She had her head down but slowly she raised it.

"No it'll be okay. Let's just figure this out quickly," she said.

Oliver nodded in agreement but Bart continued to stare at Arianna warily. She was hiding something and he was determined to find out what it was.


End file.
